The Washi Ryō
by aWICKEDgiraffe
Summary: A year after the final battle of the Millenium Items, a jaded, lonely Ryou Bakura attends a rural Japanese college and rediscovers life, love, and happiness through a barely-familiar old enemy, who is hiding more than his fair share of skeletons in the closet. Angstshipping AU. R&R!


Hi.

I'm Bakura, Bakura Ryou. You can just use my first name, though, if you don't mind—for reasons obvious and no longer substantive, I don't care for my family name anymore.

I suppose there are several things you ought to know about me, before I begin my story. First, I'm probably albino. I say probably because I'm not really sure—I do burn really easily, and there's the white hair and all ... but my mother never told me certainly and my father's not around much to even say hello, let alone ask about any birth defects I may possess. And somehow, I feel that if we were to get on the subject, he could list a lot worse defects that simple albinism.

Second, I'm absolutely the biggest pansy I know. I like things to be neat, I don't like seeing blood or dead things, the sight of sharp objects make me kind of woozy, and I _will_ shriek like a girl if I see a spider. I'm an average B+ student, I'm terrible at sports, and I can't sing or play an instrument. If my "problem" were still here, this is about the part where he'd point out I'm basically a waste of space.

But he's not, is he? He's off and properly dead, and I'm all the better and more cynical without him.

Thirdly, and the most important point for the rest of the story, I am most assuredly "batting for the other team," as some people say. Could anyone imagine me, longhaired, delicate Ryou Bakura, puffing out my chest and wooing pretty girls and being otherwise very manly? I think if anyone saw me trying to act flirty with a girl, they would suppose me to be a _lesbian_.

Fourthly, starred and bold, as this is also the beginning of the story—I am hopelessly, desperately in love with Malik Ishtar.

I know what you're thinking. Malik Ishtar? The person who just watched as you were stabbed and then proceeded to use your unconscious body? The guy who was half responsible for your extended stay at a hospital? I don't have a very good response for that, other than yes. It may sound stupid and ignorant and naïve, but it wasn't really his fault. He'd been angry and fearful and confused and was used in his own right, by the manifestation of his negative emotions.

The next thing you might say was, but Ryou, how could you come to love someone you never saw, and who moved back to Egypt right after the incident that you don't remember because you were lying unconscious halfway down some stairs? (Technically, we were all in Egypt, but you know what I mean.) This is 100 percent true; I didn't know him at all back then. I didn't develop feelings for him until much later, a year after the Pharaoh's curse was broken, when we met coincidentally—let me tell you the story.

* * *

The spring had come later than I had hoped, so there were still patches of sloppy wet snow on the sidewalk that I had to step in as I made my way onto the campus of a rural university that I was considering attending in the fall. I had taken a bus all the way from Domino to this small country locality for a scheduled campus tour, where I no doubt would be forced to listen to rants of over-enthusiastic students who were being paid to make up reasons for why I should attend this university.

Graduation was nearly upon me. The epoch of the Millennium Items seemed like a distant fantasy by now—had any of it ever really happened? Had there really been a spirit in my father's ring who had stolen so much of junior year from me that I had to retake my junior classes? Had there been a Pharaoh, dark and dramatic, who could win the world in a game of cards?

Such things were dead and dusty now; the players were gone and the cards put away and the memories fuzzy, like bad reception on an old television set. Yugi and his friends never really hung out with me after the Pharaoh died (having a psychopath in my brain that sometimes popped out and tried to kill them naturally put them on edge whenever in my presence, which remained even after he was destroyed) and that only got worse once I was held back a year. They all moved out and moved on, people like Yugi and Anzu headed for college, while Jounouchi and Honda started apprenticeships at various vocational establishments, and I was left behind friendless and alone. But I shouldn't state that so pathetically—I didn't necessarily have a desire for their friendship, really, nor anyone else's—I was alone long before I met them, and I believed that I would be alone long after them too.

So off I went, trudging through slush to view the science hall, the cafeterias, the history department, the dorms, etc. It was around when the tour had stopped for a lunch break when I first saw him—wearing dark, straight-leg jeans, a black undershirt, and a coffee-colored designer jacket; Malik Ishtar looked as much a fashionmister as he had back during the tournament. He was waiting in line at the salad stand, where student employees were making to-order salads, and he was attracting a lot of female attention.

So you remember when I told you that I didn't mind having no friends, or being in a constant state of isolation? Big fat lies, all of them. At the simple sight of a familiar face, my heart quivered and my eyes started burning. I was so lonely I couldn't stand it—Malik Ishtar, whom I knew only through the hazy memories of being stabbed and sent to the hospital, and of the residual memories of the spirit in the ring, looked _friendly_ to me just then, after a whole year of being lonely. That's how bad it was.

Please remember that I'm not actually in love with him yet—that comes a bit later in the story.

I'm embarrassed to admit that I did not act calm, cool, or in any sort of dignified manner. I half-ran up to him, knocking some girl's tray out of her hand without even looking her way, and squeaked out, "M-Malik? Malik Ishtar!"

He jumped, clearly a bit startled, and then turned his head to the side to look at me. He blinked, eyes owl-wide, and then murmured, "B-Bakura?"

I flinched a little at the sound of my last name—I knew that some subconscious part of him was seeing the spirit standing here, and not me. But I let it go with the happy thought that at least he remembered me. "What are you doing here? Were you on the campus tour? I didn't see you!"

He still seemed to be shell-shocked. He looked around, as if my presence made him doubt his location. "Huh? Oh, uh, no I wasn't. Ac-actually, I go here. I'm just finishing up my freshman year."

Wow. Even Malik Ishtar, who grew up in a hole, had advanced to college before I had. I felt vaguely ashamed.

"O-Oh … wow, I didn't—I mean, that's cool," I stuttered like an idiot, looking away. Well, this was awkward … he seemed to feel it too, since he looked away and tugged lightly at his earring.

_Come on, Ryou,_ I chastised myself, twirling a lock of hair. _What a terrible first impression you're making! Snap out of it!_

I shook my head lightly, and turned back to him with a bright smile. "Well, I've just taken the campus tour, and I must say I love what I'm seeing so far! The buildings are so historical and the campus is absolutely lovely," I said. The atmosphere cleared up a little, and he gave a little smile back.

"That's good. What are you looking to go into?"

"Um, I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but probably something in archeology. My father is one, you know, and I guess I inherited his love for the ancient," I laughed. "The only problem I might have is my allergy to dust, ha-ha!"

Looking back, I was probably the dumbest person Malik had ever been forced to converse with. But he was a good sport, and laughed along with me.

"Ha, yeah that might be trouble. It's funny, because that's what I'm studying—well, close. Paleontology, actually. I say that, but it's more of an _eventually_, since I've only taken introductory history and sociology classes so far …"

Somehow, I wasn't surprised, considering his family and all. "How suitable—I'm sure you'll be very good at it," I said.

"Sir! Excuse me! I can help you now!" We both jumped as the student worker shouted at the top of her lungs, and we realized that Malik had been next in line for quite a while. There were angry grumbles coming from behind us, and I think someone even elbowed the Egyptian in the lower back.

Malik flushed and said, "Oops, hang on a minute, Bakura-kun." He stepped up to the counter, and then seemed to hesitate. He ended up turning back towards me. "Actually, why don't we sit together? You're not with anyone, are you?"

I was very happy to be included—sappy as it might sound, nobody had made that sort of effort towards me in a very long time, and I was touched. "No, I'm not. That sounds wonderful, Malik. I'll look for you outside."

Nodding, Malik turned to the salad lady and gave her a dazzling smile, using his charms to get out of trouble. Needless to say, it worked perfectly, if the blush on the girl's face was any indication.

Smiling to myself, I went to fetch my own lunch. Millennium rod or no, Malik hadn't changed much – he could still charm people out of their right minds. It made me strangely happy.

I ended up just grabbing a plain, limp-looking cheeseburger and a cardboard boat of fries. I didn't bother looking around for anything better—I was eager to go back outside and find Malik.

Paying for my food, I left the dining hall and wandered out into the sunlight, shuddering slightly as the cool wind nipped at my fingers and ears a bit. Malik was standing close to the doors, so I saw him right away—he had a scowl on his face as he glared at a pile of dirty, slushy snow at his feet. "Why won't this goddamn crap melt already?" I heard him snarl under his breath, and couldn't help but chuckle at him.

He looked up at my laughter, scowl gone. "Bakura-kun. Hey, let's go somewhere else—I hate the cold."

I was a bit unsure, since the tour was going to be continuing in about 20 minutes, but then decided I didn't care. I'd rather hang out with Malik. "Okay, where did you have in mind?"

He ended up taking me back to the history building, on the first floor where there was a student lounge of sorts, made up of a few mismatched tables and sofa chairs. There was only one other student present, sitting in the back in front of a TV. Some sort of crime drama was playing.

Malik and I dug into our food in relative silence, absently listening to the interrogation going on in the television program. I couldn't bring myself to look directly at Malik—it wasn't like the silence was _completely_ awkward, since we were occupied, but I could tell that he didn't know what to say to me. It occurred to me just then that he might be recalling our brief history together—you know, all the stabbing and hospitalizing and such. I wondered if he was feeling guilty about it.

Malik, feeling guilty about something? I suddenly couldn't hold in my laughter. "Ahahaha."

Malik looked surprised. "Eh? Bakura-kun?"

"Ahaha—Ryou—hahaha."

Now Malik looked confused and slightly concerned, like he was wondering if asking me to lunch had been a bad idea. "What?"

I flushed, forcing myself to shut up. "Erm, call me Ryou. I … I don't like my surname …anymore."

"Oh! Oh. I'm sorry, yes. Ryou-kun. Okay." He swallowed, and looked away. Now I didn't need to wonder—that was _definitely_ guilt on his face.

I didn't move to alleviate his feelings—it wasn't like I _wanted_ him to stop feeling guilty. But I helped him out by getting the conversation rolling. "So, Malik, how did you end up back in Japan? I thought you'd decided to stay in Egypt with your brother and sister," I asked, sticking a fry in my mouth.

A dark look filtered across his face for a brief moment, before disappearing behind a wall of neutrality. I was immediately intrigued. "It … wasn't working out in Egypt. I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about it."

Talk about awkward … "Oh. S-sorry."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah … don't worry about it. I'm pretty happy where I am right now, and I know I'll be great at studying ancient cultures, ha-ha. And they definitely support my decision, so it's no problem."

"Oh, well … that's good, I think. Okay." _Ohmygod Ryou shut up._ To obey my own command, I shove more fries down my throat so no more stupid words could escape it. Malik seemed to stare off into space a bit, probably thinking about his recent mysterious history, and picked at his salad.

He didn't speak again until I popped the last fry into my mouth. "Baku—er, Ryou-kun …" He still didn't look in my direction, but I watched as something in his face changed; his brow furrowed and his eyes were scarily serious. "… I want to apologize once again for everything I put you through during Battle City. I understand there is no way to fully atone for my wrongdoings—but I still want you to know that even if it's impossible, I'll still try. You need _anything_ from me, and you'll have it." At that last statement, his eyes swung in my direction. His mouth was a thin, determined line, and his eyes felt like hot sunlight on my skin. I flushed, feeling very warm and uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Ah … no, no! It's okay—I mean, I don't need anything, really. Thank you very much. Actually, I don't really … well, I don't really blame _you_ for it." I swallowed, thoughts suddenly turning sour. "It was all _**his**_ fault, really."

Malik didn't seem to hear that last part. "You – you – you don't _blame me?_ How … could you not?" His eyes had gone wide and his expression wavered as he stared at me in complete shock.

"Well, you weren't _really_ acting of your own volition, were you? You were being manipulated by your darkness. If anyone could understand that, it would be me. I don't blame _you_ because I know what it feels like to be at the mercy of darkness. To be held accountable for things out of your control. To sit back and forced to watch your body be _used_."

I had to clench my fists and grit my teeth as certain memories replayed themselves in my head. That good-for-nothing, murdering, thieving, evil son-of-a-bitch—

Malik was speechless. His jaw shook, and he had to blink back moisture from his eyes. "I—I don't deserve this kindness you're showing me. We are not the same, you and I … your darkness was a separate soul within you. The terrible darkness within me was created myself. In that way, I **must** be held accountable for my actions. There is no spirit to blame but my own weak one."

On impulse, I reached forward and grasped his hand. I had been just about to comfort him when all of a sudden a shadow fell across our table. Malik and I looked up sharply at the figure now standing before us.

It was the student who had been at the back of the room. "What the fuck? Darkness, spirits? Body-snatching? You guys sound like a couple of crazy _fucks._ I'm outta here."

He stomped out, muttering expletives.

"…"

"…"

Malik and I looked at each other, and then all of a sudden burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahaaa!" We laughed so hard we started crying, clutching our stomachs.

"Hahahahaha … hahahaha … haha. That was too funny. I forgot he was even here! I guess we must have sounded pretty nuts to him, right Ryou-kun? Aw, man—I think he's in my biology class, too. Whoops. Haha."

The moment had passed between us, and wasn't going to come back. Still, I felt really glad that I had gotten a chance to clear the air between Malik and I, and he looked so relieved and happy that I couldn't possibly bring anything else up—so I just stood up, still chuckling, and cleaned up from lunch. "Well, I should probably get back to the tour group, or else I'll miss out seeing the exercise facilities. And we wouldn't want that—I'm so manly, after all. Pressing benches and pushing up and stuff." I flexed an arm. Nothing happened.

Malik had a slight laughing fit once again, and then said, "Yeah, haha, we wouldn't want that! Thanks for eating lunch with me, Ryou-kun. It was really fun! I hope you decide to come here next fall. Do you think you will?"

I turned towards the door, hiding a little smile. "Oh, we'll see …"

I left with a little wave; heading towards where I remembered the Registrar office was located. Because there really was no way I was going anywhere _else_. Not after I had met up with Malik, and he'd been so nice and sweet and kind …

I was in higher spirits than I had been in two years, and _this_ time it was within my power to hold on to the good feeling. And, you can bet, I wouldn't let go anytime soon.


End file.
